headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League (2017)
| running time = 120 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $300,000,000 IMDB; Justice League (2017); Box office & business. This whopping price tag makes Justice League one of the single most expensive films to produce to date. | gross revenue = | preceded by = Wonder Woman | followed by = }} Justice League is an American feature film of the superhero fantasy genre. It is based on characters who appear in comic books published by DC Comics. This film is part of the greater DC Extended Universe and is the fifth film in the series. It was directed by Zack Snyder, with additional material being directed by Joss Whedon. The screenplay was written by Chris Terrio and Joss Whedon based on a story treatment by Terrio and Snyder. The movie was produced by DC Entertainment, RatPac-Dune Entertainment, and Cruel & Unusual Films. It premiered in the United States on November 17th, 2017. Plot Thousands of years ago, Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons attempt to conquer and remake Earth through the combined energies of the Mother Boxes before they are foiled by a unified army that included the Olympian Gods, Amazons, Atlanteans, ancient humans, and Green Lanterns. After repelling Steppenwolf's army, the Mother Boxes are separated and hidden in locations around the world. In the present, the world is in mourning following the death of Superman. Sensing humanity's fear, Steppenwolf and his Parademons return to Earth to resume their hunt for the Mother Boxes through kidnapping several employees of S.T.A.R. Labs, which is in possession of one of the boxes. Having investigated the kidnappings and encountering a Parademon himself, Bruce Wayne decides to move forward in recruiting his planned team of metahumans as he believes an invasion is coming. Steppenwolf manages to retrieve the Mother Box from Themyscira, prompting Queen Hippolyta to warn her daughter Diana Prince. Diana joins Wayne's group and informs him about Steppenwolf and the Mother Boxes. The two of them fail to persuade Arthur Curry and Victor Stone, but manage to recruit Barry Allen into the team. Stone later joins the group after his father Silas is among those kidnapped, and Steppenwolf attacks Atlantis to retrieve the second Mother Box. The team receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground, and conclude that Steppenwolf's army is based in an abandoned facility. Although the group manages to rescue the kidnapped employees, the facility is flooded during combat, which traps the team until Curry rescues them, having decided to join them after Steppenwolf's attack on Atlantis. Stone retrieves the last Mother Box from S.T.A.R. Labs for the group to analyze. Wayne decides to use the Mother Box to resurrect Superman not only to help them fight Steppenwolf's army, but also to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Curry are hesitant about the idea, but Wayne forms a secret contingency plan. Clark Kent's body is exhumed and placed in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, and Allen provides a strong energy blast to activate the Box and resurrect Superman. Superman, however, possesses few memories, and he attacks the group after Stone accidentally launches a projectile at him. On the verge of being killed by Superman, Wayne enacts his contingency plan: Lois Lane. Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to his family home where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. With the last Mother Box unguarded, Steppenwolf retrieves it with ease. Without Superman to aid them, the remaining five heroes travel to a village in Russia where Steppenwolf plans to unite the boxes once again and reshape the world for his lord and master Darkseid. The team fight their way through the Parademons to reach Steppenwolf, although they are unable to distract him enough for Stone to separate the boxes. Superman arrives and assists Barry Allen in evacuating the city, as well as Stone in separating the Mother Boxes. The united heroes manage to defeat Steppenwolf, who, overcome with fear, is attacked by his own Parademons, before they are all taken away by a Boom Tube. In the aftermath of the battle, Wayne decides to rebuild Wayne Manor as a base of operations for the team and he and Diana agree that more heroes could join. Diana as Wonder Woman begins engaging more with the public. Allen manages to acquire a job in Central City's police department. Stone continues to explore and enhance his abilities with his father in S.T.A.R. Labs. Curry returns to Atlantis. Clark returns as a Daily Planet reporter and resumes his role as Superman. Later, Flash and Superman decide to race to see who is the fastest person alive. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor has escaped from prison and recruits bounty hunter Slade Wilson to form their own league. Cast Notes & Trivia Recommendations * Man of Steel * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Suicide Squad * Wonder Woman See also External Links * * * Justice League at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:Dune Entertainment Category:DC Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Category:Atlas Entertainment Category:Cruel & Unusual Films Category:2017/Films Category:November, 2017/Films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Sequels Category:5th installments Category:Ann Ogbomo